The Tale of Swords and Souls
by thenotsogreatpeople
Summary: a story of warriors in the ancient world


The Tale of Swords and Souls

The Tale of Swords and Souls

Part 1

Prologue

"I will not give in to that sword!" a loud cry that ran through a barren wasteland like a petrified tree that doesn't want to be cut down. "Very well then …. I'll burn you alive!" the cry of an angry beast to kill its prey. "By the name of my sword, I Alexandre Cross Sorel will slay you!" The warrior, ready to strike, ran towards the beast. The beast laughed arrogantly at the warrior. "You think a little cur like you can beat me, the warrior of Ares, Astaroth!" Astaroth swung his axe an hit Alexandre and penetrated his armor and left him with a big open wound. "Hahahahahaha your puny swords are too small to hurt me!" the beast rage consumed him. Alexandre stood right back up, staggering in pain. "If you're to kill me, now is not the time, for I shall slay you first." Alexandre , bleeding heavily, will all his might swung his swords but is blocked by Astaroth. "Hahahahahahahahaha! You think you can do all this but you can't do anything anymore your sword is useless." Astaroth threw Alexandre and sprained his right foot. Alexandre crawling and writhing in pain trying to escape Astaroth's wrath let out a loud cry of pain and anger. "It's not yet over!" Alexandre threw some dirt on Astaroth's eye and crawled over to his sword and stabbed Astaroth at the back and held on. Astaroth feeling no pain grabbed on Alexandre's neck and threw him aside hittinghis head on a boulder and knocking him out. "Finally he will breathe his last breath." Astaroth raised his axe then a familiar shadow appeared in front of Alexandre. "Don't worry Alex I'm here now." The monster drew back as if he knew the warrior that appeared. "You!" Astaroth decided to retreat. "We're going to go home together Alex." The familiar voice ran through the warriors head as he lies on the ground.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Special Welcome Back Home

"Alexandre is here, he's back! He's back!" as these voices ran through a corridor, Alexandre slowly rose from his bed and then three people entered the room he was resting in.

" Alex welcome back home, I missed you so much !" a beautiful woman in her twenties, with blond hair and looks well endowed ran towards him and kissed him. "Sophitia, honey I missed you too!" Alexandre then focused on the other two people in the room. "Jerunos what a sight for sore eyes, Cassandra still looking bratty but don't you look like the happy couple." Alexardre tried to stand. " No don't you'll open your wound." Sophitia stopped Alexandre from standing up. "Tell me what happened after I passed out Astaroth could have chpped me into ribbons. Why didn't he?" Alexandre asked. " I can only say you were out like a rock, you slept for two straight days but don't ask me I wasn't the one who saved you." Jerunos hinted Alexander to who could've known what happened. "I was scouting the area for any possible quarry sites for any material but I found more than what I was looking for I found a huge rock from the sky then on my way back to inform Jerunos and Cassandra I saw a behemoth raising his giant axe so I thought I needed to act quickly and stop the behemoth then I noticed when I came closer you were on the ground unconscious." Sophitia explained what happened. "So you're telling me while I was fight a huge monstrosity you were looking for rocks." Alexandre said. "Not just any rock. I thought it would be handy to forge a new weapon out of that rock." Sophitia explained. "Considering the situation you look like you need it." Cassandra added. "Another thing we need an entire quarry to be able to move it out. We need to prepare a quarry right a way." Sophitia left the room to prepare for the quarry. "How big is the quarry anyway?" Alexandre asked. "You'll see." Jerunos and Cassandra replied. Three weeks later they started to build the quarry site equipment and stations. Sophitia led the quarry team with Jerunos, Cassandra and Alexandre. The quarry had three rally points to make before reaching Eurydice shrine. Halfway through the quarry information leaked out to a small group of bandits near the region and planned an attack, three weeks later the bandits attacked. The bandits attacked the Ottoman rally point led by Jerunos and Cassandra, as the bandits attacked the two fighters defended their post, five minutes later Jerunos and Cassandra finished of the last of the bandits. "Hmph! It's just that simple." Jerunos sheathed his sword as if nothing happened. "Aww… Were you planning on winning? I'm sorry." Cassandra scoffed at the bandits. Two months after that attack they finished the quarry. The night after they finished they're quarry Sophitia asked Alexandre to help make the new sword. " Why are you asking me to make your new sword?" Alexandre asked as if he was complaining. " Not my sword, yours." Sophitia grabbed Alexandre by his collar and dragged him towards the forging room. Later that day after preparing the materials needed to forge a new sword Alexandre began to melt the space rock into a molten metal. After melting the rock he poured it into what seems to be a mold for a small sword and a big shield, after the molten metal cooled of he got the sword with no hilt and cooled it in cold water, after he cooled it the sword came out with a black color, after gazing at the sword he finally attached the blade into a ash grey colored hilt. Right after he finished the sword he named it Omega Excalibur, Alexandre then turned back into the mold to pick up a still burning hot shield and dipped it the cold water. "I'm a bit amazed to see such a light material but I doubt this material will last." Alexandre was shocked by the weight of the shield. "Actually that material is incredibly tough it's almost indestructible. It's light weight so you can move around with your shield." Sophitia had a knowledge of metals and rocks so she corrected Alexandre


End file.
